memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SW7 class
the language of this article is a bit odd - it keeps vaguely mentioning the warp capability of the ship, but it doesn't make the exact specification that the warp drive is only available when the craft is mated with a warp sled, and that the majority of this craft's appearances are without the warp sled. Also, many other TOS shuttles were warp capable and interstellar travel equipped, so this isn't really a "first"-- Captain MKB 00:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : I tried rearranging and wording it so the warp sled issue is mentioned first though all of that material is in the shuttles entry in the FASA sourcebook. The Sourcebook III Update mentions it being the first shuttlecraft with this capability. The quote says "is the first standard Star Fleet shuttle capable of warp speed." Perhaps an entry stating that the FASA book says this and give examples of other shuttlecraft in that era with warp capabilities? Darth Batrus 09:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::wellthe statement could be technically true if we imagined to ther shuttles were not "standard" in some way. since it contradicts canon to ignore those other shuttles, the statement needs to be qualified somehow rather than remaining as it is. ::the article should probably be overhauled with info from other sources like Mr. Scott's Guide, etc. - after all, the FASA source is not a complete source of info on the subject, so this article is currently not representative of the true facts -- Captain MKB 14:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Sadly, I don't have Mr. Scott's Guide otherwise I would add that in as well :-/ But yeah the incomplete tag should be fine. Though I am still not sure how to leave the text for the article the way it is without contradicting other warp shuttles. Only thing I can think of adding is a note or italic section just mentioning it or alternatively just removing the word "first". Darth Batrus 15:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :So the bare canon fact is that TOS shuttle were capable of warp speed. It could be that the "standard" shuttle designation didnt apply to them, this making the "first" comment correct. It could also be that this was the first true interstellar travel shuttle - the other warp shuttles were perhaps not overly capable of star-to-star travel, despite traveling faster than warp. :But besides trying to rationalize it, the solution is to move it to a background section. it contradicts canon. -- Captain MKB 15:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I've added some info from Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise and moved the contradictory warp-info to the background section, but I think this article still needs an overhaul. I should have time in a couple of days to do so if no one has any objections. Oh, and I removed this: "At the time, they were the first standard Starfleet shuttles that were capable of warp speed. This was achieved not by the craft itself but rather through a warp sled that was attached to the shuttle. These sleds allowed the ''SW7 to reach warp two and thus allowed it to theoretically be able to reach interstellar flight capabilities under its own power. The micro warp drive engine of these shuttle was a product of Vulcan science. These were only useful on small vessels that were under 7000 metric tons. Beyond this feature, the craft were unarmed and held no shields beyond a navigational deflector."'' I think some of it is best suited to the warp sled article, so I'll get on with that too - Again, if there are no objections. -- Cyfa (talk) 19:22, October 21, 2012 (UTC)